


Transexual Transylvania

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina really wanted to see Mike dressed in drag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transexual Transylvania

"What are those?" Mike asked, his voice both choked and strained. Tina watched him with amusement that was steadily growing. "Are those yours?"

She shook her head. "Nuh-Uh," she said firmly. "Those are yours Mikey."

The items in question were a soft silk piece of violet lingerie, garters and fishnets. Yes, fishnets.

"M-mine?"

She nodded.

"I know you wanted that part baby," she said softly. "And I wanted a chance to see you in full sweet, perfect, gorgeous transvestite attire. I really wanted it." The emphasis on really and her deep purr had a jolt sent right to the dancer's groin and she knew it. She watched Mike jump and twist to try and hide evidence of his arousal. Mike could not say no to her.

He picked up the clothing. "Will all of this...you know, fit?"

She nodded. "I made sure. Come on. It's hot."

Tina gave him a look that sent him rushing to the bathroom and straight into fishnets.

Mike looked at himself in the mirror. Fifteen awkward minutes of lacing and tugging and tucking things into places and he would have given Mercedes Jones a run for her money. He tugged up the stockings again. He had never thought a thing about cross-dressing but he had been willing to do it in front of the whole school - he was willing to do in front of his girlfriend, especially with her reaction. It felt good. Sexy. Confident. He liked the way the little nightgown-y thing laid up against his thighs, looking really short on his tall form. He didn't look like a girl by any means but he looked good. There was a tiny white bow at the end of each black garter and the fishnets held up on his long legs.

Tina gasped low from behind him. Her gaze ran down the tight purple fabric all the way down to the lace edges. "Goddamn Mike," she said softly. "You put it all on." Her finger hooked into one of the black lace garters.

"You wanted me to."

"Best boyfriend ever," she affirmed softly.

"I feel like a freaky man-woman hybrid," he admitted laughing. "Next time you spring sexy lingerie on me can you let me prepare first?"

"Oh prepare?" she asked. "Would you have shaved for me? Stuff like that? You are devoted.”

He was stunned. Who was this girl and where was his Tina? The reaction to his new found girlfriend was obvious, especially under the lace nightgown thingy. She groped him through it. "Can we Mike, please?" she asked softly.

He thought he heard her mutter under her breath, “Next time, he needs panties,” but wasn’t sure.

They had only had sex twice before. The first had been an awkward but sweet loss of virginity for both.

This- this was new.

He nodded and she smirked, hand splayed over him. She let go though after getting a squeeze in and slipped off her shirt. Her bra was black and lacy. "Toucha touch me Mike," she teased still as much on a Rocky Horror high as he was.

She walked over to the bed and Mike followed her, putting on a swagger.

When Tina finally sat on the bed and really looked, the lust in her eyes burned him.  
He walked over to the bed with that same feminine attitude and then leaned over her, kissing her deeply. Their lips touched just lightly at first before Tina was insisting on more. “Don’t kiss me like a twelve year old when you’re dressed all slutty,” she said laughing.

“What got into you?”

“I’m horny…have been since you said you’d take Frank.”

He would have never pegged Tina for a clothing fetishist – then he realized, she was Tina. She took so much effort in her own outfits. This really got to her. This really turned her on.

She slipped off her skirt, revealing perfectly matching underwear. He slipped her underwear down and she kicked it off of her legs. He spread her legs and kissed her deeply, scooting up between them.

A few days ago he would have been surprised when she flipped her around but this wasn't a few days ago. "I wanna be on top, kay?"

He just tilted her head toward him for an even deeper kiss. Tina reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a condom, opening it up. She had definitely been prepared for this. "Touch me Mike."

He slipped a hand between her legs while she opened the condom packet. She was wet, very wet. It was obvious she had been planning this for awhile. He awkwardly stroked a finger along her inner folds, finding her clit and rubbing in small gentle circles. She tensed up and gasped. She put a hand around him and stroked a few times, firmly before slipping on the condom.

The first two times they had taken it slow, delicately.

This time Tina practically plunged herself onto his erection. "Mike!" she yelled.

He pulled her into a crashing kiss, meeting her as she lowered herself down onto him, over and over. She had a lot more strength than most gave her credit for.

He coaxed her onto the side, so he could do a little more than flail madly underneath her, fishnet clad legs wrapped around her waist as he thrust deeply and she met it.

"Tina I'm close," he mumbled very softly. Mike never usually had a problem lasting but damn it, the way she was moving.

"Come."

He came hard, body jerking a few times. She held him in place.

She pulled off of him and took off the condom. She held it in one hand, pinched closed and kissed him deeply. She wrapped her legs around him, rubbing up on the nightgown he was wearing. "Ugh," she moaned very loudly. "Damn it Mike!"

She exhaled as she came, loud. He could practically see her pleasure.

Mike had a feeling he'd let Tina play dress up more often.


End file.
